fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Akira (Mortal Kombat)
NOTE: The following games Mortal Kombat XI, Mortal Kombat: The Last Tournament and Mortal Kombat: Way of Shinobi, as well as the Mortal Kombat X Story Pack DLC mentioned here, are only fan games, and Ideas towards Netherrealm Studios for future Mortal Kombat Games. ''"Time to end this..." - ''Akira talking about the last tournament in Mortal Kombat: The last Tournament Akira is a fictional fan character in the Mortal Kombat series who made her first fictional appearance in Mortal Kombat Xhttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_X_(2015_video_game), and is the first actual kunoichi in the series to appear. Appearance Akira is of Asian decent, but unlike the other Asian characters, has dark brown instead of black hair. With her 24 Years, Akira is and appears very young, however, thanks to a demon sealed within her, she achieved immorttality. Akira has short, brown hair, tied in a braid. Akira is a Kunoichi and wears a ninja garb consisting of a black0 and red trimmed sports-bra like top as well as black pants, with the white sign of her clan on them. She wears a long, read headband and has a tattoo of a red dragon on her shoulder, which is the place where she sealed the demon and wears a black ninja facemask. She also wears black gloves, and shin guards over her sandals as well as a red belt and a belt with kunai's over her top, which she also uses in combat. She also has a gold chain wrapped around her thigh and wears a black choker, with a white necklace under it and red ruby gems, she retains this attire in MKXI as her alternate outfit with a slightly altered top, with it being now white and black, her hair tied in a ponytail, black, white and golden gloves, as well as limiting the mask to one of her variations. In MKXI, Akira wears a black bodysuit with white signs on it, which reaches to her thighs, a black choker, a white headband as well as black wristbands and black and white, high-heeled boots. Also, Akira gained a classic leotard outfit, however, it still has her own personal note. It is based off the UMK3 female ninja leotard, with Akira's being held in white. That said, she wears slightly different boots, and different gloves, with them being mostly black. The biggest difference however is her hair, instead of a bun its held open and she wears a white bandana. While under Onaga's influence, Akira appears much darker. Her skin has become pale and her eyes are red. She wears her hair in a messy bun this time and her traidmark red headband, only in a darker red, as well as a dark red scarf around her neck. Her top is similar to Kitana's MKX Revenant outfit, looking like a bikini top. She wears black pants with a black and red-trimmed skirt, and knives on her leg. She wears black boots, and the same belt with kunai's over the top. She wears no gloves, instead, she wears dark red and black detached sleeves. FOR FANGAMES MK: WAY OF SHINOBI AND MK: THE LAST TOURNAMENT SOON TO BE ADDED Biographies Mortal Kombat X: ''"Originating from the demon besting "Aoi Hono" Ninja clan, and one of Japan's best Kunoichi's, Akira is a powerfull ally for Kotal Kahn, however, she aids him in his war with Raiden for one personal reasons: His newest advisor is Akira's nemesis: The sorceress Elena. It was Elena who once released a demon on Akira's clan, destroying it almost entirely 200 years ago. Akira absorbed it, thus saving the clan, as well as granting Akira immortality and demonic powers. However, she will soon find out, that Raiden will have no mercy for those who betray him.'' Mortal Kombat XI: ''"Raiden extinguished Akira's clan. She was abandoned again. She still holds a grudge against Elena, however she holds a bigger one against Raiden now. Because of this, she won't help Earthrealm during Liu Kang's invasion. Akira traveled to Outworld to help Kotal Kahn restore it, however, she feels, that there is a bigger threat than Liu Kang..."'' Mortal Kombat: The last Tournament: ''"Akira sees the upcoming last Mortal Kombat tournament as a meaning to finally get rid of every evil in the realms, especially Elena, and Raiden, whom she now despises, and thinks he should not rule and protect Earthrealm. Instead, with her clan now exstinguished again, she joined the Shirai Ryu, hoping that they will be the ones to rule Earthrealm. Still, Akira feels the urge, that she is destined to be more, than just help."'' Storyline Akira was born in Japan in the 19th century. She was raised as a kunoichi, and proved to be one of the best kunoichis of the clan. While on a Mission, the Oracle of the Elder Gods Elena attacked the clan by unleashing a demon. Almost whiping out the entire clan, Akira made it just in time to safe ten people of her clan, however only by absorbing the demon. Swearing revenge against Elena, Akira rebuilt the clan in the next 200 years. During them, she met Kitana once in Outworld, who taught her to control the demonic powers, if she did some of her work for Shao Kahn. After this, Akira traveled back to Earthrealm. Mortal Kombat X Akira appears first, when Raiden comes to her temple to call for her aid in the Outworld war. Akira refuses to take part, as she thinks Raiden has no right to attack Outworld. Raiden then threatens her, saying that she should not betray her realm. She then traveled to Outworld to warn Kotal Kahn, however, once she saw his newest advisor, Elena, she immediately attacked her. Kotal Kahn then talked to her privately, and promised, that if she fought at his side, she can have anything she wants, with her respond being that she only wants Elena, and revenge. Raiden then attacked Outworld, and Akira helped defending Outworld. However, she nearly killed Raiden when she saw, that he "sacrificed" her clan. Akira had a new enemy: Raiden. During the war, many of Raiden' and Kotal's warriors died, including Johnny Cage and Reptile, who killed each other at the same time. After helping Outworld defend itself, Akira traveled back to Earthrealm, since Elena had escaped. Once they all arrived, they stared in awe, because Liu Kang and Kitana launched their own invasion. Mortal Kombat XI The Story mode of MKXI begins where the expanded story of MKX story mode left. Akira plays a much bigger role, and is seen at the beginning during the Netherrealm invasion. She fights with Kitana, who clearly overpowers her, and nearly kills her, until Sonya arrives to save her. Still traumatized by Johnny's death, she is knocked uncouncsious and mortally wounded. Akira however can defeat Kitana, after being healed by Raiden. After defeating her, Raiden demands her to be killed, however Akira refuses, as Kitana was still a revenant and could be restored. Not wanting to kill her former friend, and still holding a grudge against Raiden, Akira traveled to Outworld. In Outworld, she asked Kotal Kahn for help, as he owed her something. He accepted, however, his troups weren't ready yet. Akira said she will come back soon, and left. As she wandered through Outworld, she had the strange feeling of a way bigger threat. In a forest, she was then ambushed by a revived Mileena, Tanya and Elena. Akira was overmatched and brought to the new master of the three: Onaga. Instead to kill Akira, as Elena wished, Onaga made her into his mindless puppet. They attacked Kotal Kahn's fortress, and proceeded to Earthrealm, to find Shang Tsung as well as the Kamidogu of Earthrealm. What they found was a disaster. Earthrealm could stop the Netherrealm, but at a high price. They lost Jax and Sonya, and many other warriors. Cassie, now orphaned, was traumatized, and so was Jacquie. Therefore, Earthrealm was an easy target for Onaga and his enforcers, if it hadn't been for Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Akira was then taken by Scorpion, who treated Akira's wounds. With her clan exstinguished, Akira joined the Shirai Ryu. She is then seen at the end of the story, in the heavens, with all Mortal Kombat Characters, the dead revived. The Elder Gods then appear, and anounce, that too much blood was shed, and there will be one last Mortal Kombat tournament, to decide which realm is the strongest. The winning realm would also infuse all realms to theirs, meaning that if Earthrealm wins, Edenia, the Chaosrealm, Outworld, Seido and the Netherrealm would become part of Earthrealm as well. Giving them one month to prepare for it, the Elder Gods sent each one to their respective realm. Training with the Shirai Ryu, Akira prepared herself like the others. Mortal Kombat: The Last Tournament Akira only plays a big role again in the last entry of the series, appearing as Takeda's tag and vice versa in every tag team battle of the Shirai Ryu. Throughout the story, it is hinted that Akira herself became corrupted during her possession, however, Scorpion managed to purify her. She is also seen in the climax battle royal, fighting and killing Elena, by bashing her to death with her own set ablaze heart. She then attacked Raiden, who electrified her and knocked her unconcious. Takeda then safed her from death, and defeated Raiden. At the end, however, it was Scorpion who won the tournament, and ruled with the Shirai Ryu. Akira is then seen at the trial against Earth's foes, when they are attacked by their biggest enemy of all time: the Lin Kuei. As Sub-Zero tells the Shirai Ryu that the Lin Kuei are more worthy of ruling Earthrealm, the two ninja clans rush at each other in order to clash, and the MK Series ends with the one and only clash: Scorpion vs. Sub-Zero. Endings Mortal Kombat X (Canonical): ''"Akira never stood behind Raiden when he announced war with Outworld, and sided with Kotal Kahn. Raiden already warned her that she would regret siding with Outworld, and when Akira returned to Earthrealm, she saw why. Raiden had "sacrificed" her clan in the war, in order to gain their strength through their souls. Akira was abandonded again, and the grudge she held against Elena was replaced with a new one, a grudge on Raiden."'' Mortal Kombat XI (Non-Canonical): ''"Akira was Onaga's mindless puppet. She did what he told her, and once Kotal Kahn was killed by her, he released her from the mind controll, feeling that she was corrupted enough to follow him without mind controll. He was right, she was corrupted. So corrupted, instead to follow him, she killed him, and took over Outworld. Worse than Shao Kahn's and Mileena's rule together, she launched her invasion of Earthrealm. With one simple reason: she hates Raiden."'' Mortal Kombat: The Last Tournament (Non-Canonical): "The Shirai Ryu won the tournament, and all realms were fused to Earthrealm. Akira however, was not satisfied with the outcome. Earth's foes like Shao Kahn, were still alive. Capturing all foes, she tortured them, and killed them. Justice had been brought upon Earthrealm." Combat Characteristics Akira is a Kunoichi, and is trained in Nin- and Taijutsu, therefore being a Master in hand to hand combat. However, she also utilizes many weapons: A set of kunais, two kodachi swords, a chain used like a whip (only in combos however), metal claws and a bojutsu staff which can be replaced by a naginata. Akira also proves to be a good sorcress, having the ability to manipulate fire and ice as well as teleport, and shown in the expanded story mode to open portals to other realms, although this causes her to be extremly exhausted and she needs to rest after that. Also, in MKXI, it is shown that Akira can use souls of tarkatans, elementals (water and wind respecitvely) and zaterrans. She can use them either as pawns to attack the opponent, or absorb the souls and claim their powers. Akira also possesses a katana in MKXI, and fights vicious and ferocious with it. In Mortal Kombat: The Last Tournament, Akira's sorcery is again increased, and she is able to summon ice and fire clones of herself, to aid her in combat. She also has a better controll of the demon inside her body, and has more bombing attacks Variations: MKX: *'Acrobatic: '''Akira gains some acrobatic moves like a cartwheel and many kicking combos. Mask is removed. *'Sorcress: Allows Akira to attack her opponent using ice and fire. The Chain and Medals on her gloves turn red when a fire move is used, and blue when a ice move is used. *'Guardian: '''Bojutsu Attacks are replaced with naginata attacks, metal claw attacks and some new brutal combo endings as well as special moves are added. The Naginata now has the kodachi's place on her back, metal claws are added on her gloves and while in all other variations the bojutsu is summoned by magic, now the kodachis are. MKXI: * '''Assassin: '''Adds Ninja Parry, Ninja Kick and Multiple Kodachi Attacks. Mask is added. * '''Dark Magic: '''Allows Akira to unleash undead souls, to either attack the opponent or absorb them and claim their power. A small bag appears on her waist. * '''Demonic: '''Akira can summon the demon sealed inside her and use his power. The dragon tattoo on her shoulder glows. MK: TLT * '''Shirai Ryu: '''Adds multiple spear and chain attacks. Mask is added. * '''Hellish: '''Akira gains demonic attacks. Eyes and hands emit a fiery glow. * '''Gemini: '''Akira is able to summon an ice and fire clone. Akira gains a bag at her side, which glows blue when the ice clone and orange when the fire clone is summoned. Signature Moves: * '''Kunai Throw: '''Taking a kunai from the belt, Akira throws it at her opponent. ''(MKX, MKXI, MK:TLT) ** The enhanced version is called 'Kunai Toss '''and adds a second throw. * '''Kodachi Swipe: '''Akira swipes at her opponent, and then slashes them upwards, allowing for a juggle. In MKXI and TLT, it is called '''Sword Swipe, '''and Akira slashs the opponent only twice across their abdomen. ''(MKX, MKXI - Assassin Variation, MK:TLT) ** The enhanced version 'Kodachi Slash '''adds Akira impaling her opponent and then slaming them over her head. In MKXI, she only lifts them up in the air. * '''Staff Slam: '''Akira roundhouse slams her opponent with her bojutsu, knocking them down. In the '''Guardian '''variation, she performs it with her Naginata. ''(MKX) ** The enhanced version is called 'Bo Slam. '''After the initial slam, she slams it once more on the grounded opponent. It can be enhanced once more, to slam it yet again, this time hard enough to bounce the opponent for a juggle. The '''Guardian '''variation of has her impale the opponents head, and is called '''Naginata Slam. '''In the second enhancement, she lifts them up with her Naginata. * '''Staff Kick: '''Using her staff to lift herself up, Akira kicks her opponent twice into the air. It can be enhanced to throw the staff at the opponent's back. ''(MKX) * 'Khartwheel Dash: '''Akira runs to her opponent, and once near enough, she performs a full cartwheel, stunning the opponent. In MKXI, it is called '''Front Flip, '''and it launches the opponent in the air. ''(MKX - Acrobatic Variation, MKXI, MK:TLT) ** The enhanced version '''Reverse Dash '''adds a backflip, which bounces the opponent. ** In MKXI and MK:TLT, the enhanced version is called '''Smash Flip '''and has armor as well as dealing more damage. * '''Assassin Kick: '''Jumping to her opponent, Akira kicks them straight in the face knocking them down. It can be enhanced to add a stomp on the opponent. In MKXI, it is called '''Ninja Kick, and akira kicks the opponent multiple times in the face, similar to Liu Kang, only in a sideway manner. (MKX - Acrobatic Variation, MKXI - Assassin Variation,) ** The enhanced version is called Assassin Kick. 'After kicking the opponent, Akira grabs the opponent with her feet around the neck, and throws them hard on the ground, bouncing them when they touch the floor for a juggle. * '''Staff Launch: '''Akira sticks her bo into the ground and launches herself into the opponent with her feet forward and kicks the opponent away. ''(MKX - Acrobatic Variation) ** The enhanced version is called 'Bo Launch. '''Instead of kicking the opponent, Akira grabs them with her feet and slams them into the Bo. * '''Air Throw: '''Grabbing her airborn opponent, Akira throws them down and lands on them with her kodachis and slashes their throat. ''(MKX - Acrobatic Variation, MKXI) * 'Twisting Fire: '''Akira spins and throws a fireball at her opponent. If timed correctly, the spin can also return a projectile. In MKXI, it is called '''Fireball '''and won't return a projectile.. ''(MKX - Sorcress Variation, MKXI, MK:TLT) ** The enhanced version is called 'Twisting Flame '''and adds two more fireballs, while also being armored. In MKXI, it is called '''Twisting Fire. ' * 'Flaming Fists: '''Akira ingnites her fists and does extra fire damage if she hits the opponent with a punch attack. ''(MKX - Sorceress Variation) * 'Kryo Kicks: '''The exact opposite of the '''Flaming Fists '''Move, Akira freezes her feet, and freezes the opponent if she ends a three-hit combo with a kick attack. ''(MKX - Sorceress Variation) * 'Freezing Touch: '''Freezing herself, Akira will freez her enemy if hit by a high or overhead attack. She won't freeze the enemy if hit by a low attack. ''(MKX - Sorceress Variation) * 'Icy Slide: '''Akira slides on a trail on ice, tripping her opponent. It can be enhanced to continue the trail of ice and freezing the opponent. ''(MKX - Sorceress Variation, MKXI, MK:TLT) * 'Ice Ball: '''Akira throws a ball of Ice at her opponent which freezes them and allows for a free hit. ''(MKX - Sorceress Variation, MKXI, MK:TLT) ** The enhanced version in MKXI is called 'Freeze Ball. '''The opponent is frozen for a longer time. ** The enhanced version in MK:TLT is called '''Low Freeze, '''and instead of freezing the opponent, she merely freezes their legs, which are frozen longer then the normal move. * '''Claw Pounce: '''Leaping at her opponent, Akira slashes their throat with her metal claws. ''(MKX - Guardian Variation) ** The enhanced version is called '''Claw Frenzy. Akira adds some more slashes and kicks the opponent away afterwards. * Naginata Throw: 'Taking out the Naginata, Akira throws it at her opponent, knocking them down. ''(MKX - Guardian Variation) ** In the enhanced version 'Naginata Impale, '''instead of knocking her opponent down, she impales him/her with the naginata and grabs it, slamming him/her over her head. * '''Chain Throw: '''Akira throws a chain at the opponent and wraps it around her opponent's neck, and throws them to the ground. In MK:TLT, it is called '''Whip '''and as the name suggests, Akira stuns her opponent by whipping them. It can be enhanced to add a second strike. ''(MKXI, MK:TLT - Shirai Ryu Variation) ** The enhanced version '''Chain Toss '''has armor and throws the opponent into the air. ** In MK:TLT, the enhanced version is called '''Whip Throw, '''and Akira wraps the chain around the opponent's legs and trips them. * '''Flameport: '''Akira disappears in a mist of flames, and reappears behind the opponent. She then can strike them either with a kick or throw, depending if it is performed on the ground or in air. In MK:TLT, it is called '''Teleport. (MKXI, MK:TLT - Shirai Ryu Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Freezeport 'and has Akira disappear and reappear through a mist of ice, also, she will always kick the opponent and freeze them. ** In MK: TLT, the enhanced version is called '''Flameport '''and adds an flaming backkick. * '''Blade Throw: '''Akira takes one of the Kodachi's, and throws it to the opponent, slashing them. THis also replaces the Kunai throw. ''(MKXI - Assassin Variation, MK:TLT) ** The enhanced version is called 'Kodachi Throw, '''Akira throws a second Kodachi. * '''Spinning Blades: '''Akira takes out both Kodachi and spins them, stunning the opponent. ''(MKXI - Assassin Variation, MK:TLT) ** The enhanced version 'Spinning Kodachi '''has armor and adds an upward slash, which allows a juggle * '''Ninja Parry: '''Taking out the Kodachi, Akira goes into a parry stance which can be delayed. If hit, she impales the opponent with one of them, and flips over to kick them in their face. ''(MKXI - Assassin Variation, MK:TLT - Shirai Ryu Variation) * 'Soul Call: '''Akira takes the bag from her waist, and calls a soul to assisst her in battle or to absorb its power. These include a '''Tarkatan Soul, '''a '''Water Elemental, a Wind Elemental ' and a 'Zaterran Soul. '''The '''Tarkatan '''attacks with slashes from its blade, the '''Water Elemental '''with a bubble of water, the '''Wind Elemental '''blows the opponent away and the '''Zaterran '''slides into the opponent.(MKXI - Dark Magic Variation)'' * 'Tarkatan Bite: '''After consuming the tarkatan soul, Akira jumps at the opponent, and starts biting their neck. She then jumps and kicks the opponent away. ** The enhanced version is called '''Tarkatan Meal. '''She bites the opponent more times and then flips over, throwing the opponent away. * '''Water Nebula: '''After consuming the water elemental soul, Akira whips the opponent with water. It can be enhanced to add two more strikes. (''MKXI - Dark Magic Variation) * 'Wind Lifting: '''Consuming the wind elemental soul, Akira creates a tornado which lifts the oponent up, and throws them back on the ground. Once on the ground, it can be enhanced to make the opponent bounce with a second tornado. ''(MKXI - Dark Magic Variation) * 'Zaterran Ball: '''Akira consumes the Zaterran soul, and creates a green slimeball, and throws it at the opponent, bouncing them up, similar to Reptile's Forceball. ''(MKXI - Dark Magic Version) ** The enhanced version is called 'Zaterran Sphere '''and causes the opponent to slow down while airborn. * '''Spear Kick: '''Like Scorpion, Akira throws a roped kunai at the opponent and pulls them over, and kicks them away. ''(MK:TLT - Shirai Ryu Variation) ** The enhanced version is simply called 'Spear '''and is the same move without the kick, and an exact copy of Scorpions Spear move. * '''Demon Summon: '''Akira summons the demon sealed within her, which appears as a burning chinese dragon, and can give it commands to attack the opponent with either '''Demon Bite '''where it will continuously chomp on the opponent or '''Demon Fly '''where it takes up the opponent and slams him/her down. ''(MKXI - Demonic Variation, MK:TLT - Hellish Variation) * 'Dark Bomb: '''Akira's hand glows purple and she punches the ground, stunning the opponent. It can be enhanced imediately to use a teleport. In MK:TLT, she is no longer able to teleport.(MKXI - Demonic Variation, MK:TLT - Hellish Variation)'' ** The enhanced version is called 'Demon Bomb. '''The damage is bigger and if its performed close to the opponent, it will lift them up for a juggle. The teleport enhance will teleport her imediately into the air. * '''Air Bomb: '''Akira throws a purple fireball in the air, which explodes once the opponent is near. ''(MK:TLT - Hellish Variation) * 'Demon Rush: '''Akira summons the demon, and it rushes towards the opponent, stunning them. ''(MK:TLT - Hellish Variation) ** The enhanced version is called 'Dragon Rush, '''the demon now launches the opponent into the air for a juggle. * '''Clone: '''Akira either summons an Ice Clone or a Fire Clone, with each being able to perform their own moves. ''(MK:TLT) ** '''Fire Charge: '''The fire clone charges at the opponent and sets him/her ablaze. ** '''Freezing Kick: '''The ice clone performs her '''Assassin Kick, only with it freezing the opponent. ** Blazing Throw: 'The ice clone grabs the opponent, throws it towards Akira and sets it ablaze with a fire ball. ** '''Twins: '''If the '''Clone '''move is enhanced, both clones appear and throw the opponent into the air. * '''X-Ray Move - Kunoichi no Hijutsu: '''Akira whips her opponent with the chain around her thigh twice before wrapping it around the opponents shins. She then slides into the shins, breaking them. Afterwards, she flips backwards, breaking the opponents jaw and lifting them up. She then sticks the bo/naginata in the ground and pulls the opponent down with the chain. The opponent gets impaled on the bo/naginata, which damages their organs and breaks their spine. ''(MKX) * 'X-Ray Move - Dark Sorceress: '''Akira kicks the opponent multiple times, and then goes on by running to them and stabbing their chest with her kodachi, breaking their ribcage and damaging their heart. She then kicks their shins, breaking them and causing the opponent to fall on their knees. She then grabs the opponent in a headlock with her thighs, and clenches them togegher, breaking ther jaw, and ends it by kicking the opponent away. ''(MKXI) * 'X-Ray Move - For the Shirai Ryu: '''Slashing her opponent with her Kodachis, Akira then sticks one into their head, spins around and kicks them into the stomach, damaging their organs. She then sticks the second Kodachi into their head, shattering their skull, and swings over and dive kicks them into their back, breaking their spine, and kicking them to the ground. ''(MK:TLT) Other Moves * '''Throw: ** MKX: 'Akira climbs onto her opponent's shoulders, and impales their neck with her kodachis. She then jumps away and slashes their throat. ** '''MKXI: '''Akira slashes her opponent twice with her kodachis, and then kicks them away. ** '''MKXI - Dark Magic Variation: '''Akira grabs the opponent and unleashes all souls to pin them to the ground an stomp on them, while she stands behind them and laughs. ** '''MK:TLT: '''Akira impales the opponent into their head, and performs a corkscrew kick to their head. * '''Always kickin': '''A combo where Akira swipes the opponent with her kodachi, followed by impaling them with the staff and kicking their torso. ''(MKX) * 'Slasher Fan: '''Akira slashes the opponents torso and throat with her Naginata and leaps at them with her claws. ''(MKX - Guardian Variation) Fatalities * 'Rip off?: '''Akira takes out her kodachi and throws one into the opponents head, and one into his/her abdomen. She then runs to them and grabs them, before flipping over, ripping off first the opponent's head, and then the opponents torso. She then looks at them, before throwing them to the ground and walking away. ''(MKX) * 'Rusty Chain: '''Akira throws a fireball at the opponents belly, revealing their intestines. The opponent screams in pain as Akira throws her chain into the hole, where it hooks up with the intestines. She then pulls on the chain and rips out their intestines, followed by almost all organs in the opponents body. As the opponent falls on his/her knees, Akira throws the now bloody chain once more, this time at the opponents head. She rips out the brain, creating a gaping hole and attaches it along with the chain to her belt. ''(MKX) * 'Keep You in Mind: '''Akira slashes her opponents abdomen with her kodachi, causing some intestines to fall out, and impales the opponent with it. She then lifts the opponent up, and impales their chest with the other kodachi, piercing their heart out. The opponent screams in pain, as Akira takes out the kodachi with whom she was lifting the opponent up and sticks it into the opponents head. She then abrubtly removes the kodachis, thereby ripping of the head and ripping out the heart. Both falls down to the floor, and she crushes their head under her foot. ''(MKXI) * 'Frozen and Ferocious: '''Akira creates pillars of ice, and uses them to lift the opponent up by freezing their limbs to the pillars, similar to Skarlet's "Make it Rain" fatality from MK (2011). She then summons the demon. Akira then sends the demon to fly through their chest and bring her the opponent's heart. She then jumps and cuts of the opponents arms, causing them to hang down. Staring at their heart, Akira summons the zaterran and tarkatan soul, in order to have them devour the opponent until the opponents head rolls towards her. ''(MKXI) * '''Hellish Legs: '''Akira takes her kodachi out and attaches them to their boots. She then impales the opponent with one of the kodachi, and kicks them down with the second, and impales them at the second time. She proceeds by slowly doing the splits, thereby ripping the opponent slowly appart. Once they're appart, the opponent slowly crawls away, however, Akira then stomps into their head. * '''Let's Dance: '''Taking out the Kodachi, Akira impales the opponents arms. She then flips over, landing with her legs on the opponents shoulders. She then performs a frankensteiner and rips of the opponent's head and arms. Other Finishers * '''Brutality #1: Revealed Secrets: Akira performs her X-Ray move, however, the opponent dies once he/she gets impaled, and lies flat on the bojutsu/naginata, which is now pierced on the ground. Also, unlike other X-Ray brutalities, this one actually showes that the shins and the jaw are broken, as their legs are dangling, and their jaw is bloody and broken. (MKX) * Brutality #2:Staff Only: '''Akira slams her opponent down with her bo, and proceeds by slamming it into the opponent twice. The second slam is hard enough that the opponents head pops off. In the '''Guardian Variation she impales the opponents head with the Naginata and rips off the head. (MKX) * Brutality #3: Fun Slide: 'Akira launches herself into the opponent and grabs him/her with her feet, and slams them into the Bo, where their head gets impaled on it. While the announcer says "Brutality. Akira Wins!" the opponent slides down the bo on his/her head. ''(MKX -'' ''Acrobatic Variation) * '''Brutality #4: Cool down: Akira freezes her opponent and then slides into them, obliterating ther shins. The frozen opponent then falls on the ground and shatters. (MKX -'' ''Sorcress Variation) * Brutality #5: Hard Pounce: 'Akira performs a '''Claw Frenzy, '''and slashes her opponents throat so hard, the kick decapitates them. ''(MKX -'' ''Guardian Variation) * 'Brutality #1: Burning Heel: '''Akira performs a three hit combo ending with a '''Flameport '''and the kick is hard enough to leave a burning hole in the opponents chest. ''(MKXI) * '''Brutality #2: Let's have fun: '''Akira performs her throw, and the kick is hard enough to seperate the upper half of their body from the lower. In the '''Dark Magic Variation, she stomps hard enough on their face to create a gaping hole.(MKXI) '' * '''Brutality #3: Beautiful Death: '''Akria slashes her opponent with her kodachis, and ends it with a swipe at the opponents shins, cutting them off in the process. ''(MKXI - Assassin Variation) * Brutality #4: Ferocious Bite: 'Using the tarkatan soul, Akira leaps at the opponent and begins biting their neck. She then flips over, tearing the head off, and throws it to the ground. Afterwards, she says "Tasty...". ''(MKXI - Dark Magic Variation) * 'Brutality #5: Come out and Play: '''The summoned Demon grabs the opponent flies offscreen, and after Akira's victory is announced, the burning corpse of the opponent falls down. ''(MKXI - Demonic Variation) * 'Brutality #1: Shirai Ryu Power!: '''Akira performs her X-Ray, however, once she kicks the opponents back, she goes through them, similar to Tanya's "Edenian Drill", and then stomps on their heart. ''(MK:TLT) * 'Brutality #2: Spinning Fun: '''Akira performs her throw, and kicks the opponent's head away with the corkescrew kick. ''(MK:TLT) * 'Brutality #3: Get over Here!: '''Throwing the spear at the opponent, Akira pulls them to her and kicks their torso away. ''(MK:TLT - Shirai Ryu Variation) * 'Brutality #4: Demon: '''Akira summons the demon and launches it towards the opponent, stunning them. The opponent then shakes, and explodes, and the head lands in front of Akira's feet. ''(MK:TLT - Hellish Variation) * 'Brutality #5: Together Again: '''Akira summons both of her clone and they grab the opponent. Instead of launching them into the air, however, they rip them apart. ''(MK:TLT - Gemini Variation) Intro Qoutes MKX 'Kitana: ' * Akira: "Princess Kitana..." * Kitana: "On your knees!" * Akira: "Wow, you're arrogant." * Akira: "I do not wish to fight you!" * Kitana: "Then why are you here?" * Akira: "You leave me no choice!" * Kitana: "Your clan fights demons?" * Akira: "Yes, we claim their power!" * Kitana: "Then show me." * Kitana: "Akira." * Akira: "It's been a long time Kitana." * Kitana: "So long, we're no longer friends." '''Kung Lao: * Akira: "Shaolin against Ninja?" * Kung Lao: "It is clear who will win!/Do we have to fight?!" * Akira: "Yes shaolin!" * Kung Lao: "Akira, my dear." * Akira: "I'm your dear?" * Kung Lao: "Yes, my dear victim." * Kung Lao: "Show me your powers akira!" * Akira: "Oh I will..." * Kung Lao: "Then face me!" * Kung Lao: "Princess." * Akira: "Im Akira, not Kitana." * Kung Lao: "Yes, but you are my princess." Mileena: ''' * Akira: "The mad empress..." * Mileena: "How dare you! I will..." * Akira: "Oh come on shut up!" * Akira: "Eww, put that mask back on!" (Only against ravenous Mileena) * Mileena: "But I can't eat you with the mask..." * Akira: "Once we're done, you won't be able to eat anything." * Mileena: "You stole my weapons!" * Akira: "These are kodachis, not sais you moron!" * Mileena: "Let's see which will kill faster..." * Mileena: "I wonder how you taste..." (Only in ravenous variation) * Akira: "You will only taste my blades!" * Mileena: "I will use them as silverware!" '''Cassie Cage: * Akira: "Cassandra..." * Cassie: "You're going down." * Akira: "We'll see who's going down, child." * Cassie: "Let's get this started..." * Akira: "Yes child, let us." * Cassie: "Did you just call me child?" Kotal Kahn: ''' * Akira: "Emperor." * Kotal Kahn: "What do you want Assassin?" * Akira: "Your head." * Kotal Kahn: "I need a new assassin." * Akira: "I only fight for Earthrealm." * Kotal Kahn: "Then prepare to die." '''D'Vorah: * Akira: "Step aside, filthy Kytin." * D'Vorah: "This one can kill you from here!" * Akira: "You won't; because you can't." * D'Vorah: "The hive will consume you!" * Akira: "I will burn you and the hive down..." * D'Vorah: "This one will enjoy your death!" Scorpion: * Akira: "Hanzo Hasashi." * Scorpion: "A kunoichi?" * Akira: "Yes, sent to kill you." * Scorpion: "What is your desire?" * Akira: "I desire to join the Shirai Ryu!" * Scorpion: "Then prove yourself!" Sub-Zero: * Akira: "Where is your apprentice?" * Sub-Zero: "You mean Frost?" * Akira: "Yes, I owe her a beatdown." * Sub-Zero: "Your cryo powers are strong Akira..." * Akira: "So are my other powers, Sub-Zero!" * Sub-Zero: "Still, you lack honor." Trivia * Her X-Ray move is named Kunoichi no Hijutsu, which translates to "Kunoichi's secret art". Her first brutality, which is activated by her X-Ray, is called "Revealed Secrets", because all blows are shown to be fatal, as the opponent ends impaled on the bo or naginata, with broken and dangling shins and a broken jaw. * Akira is considered the first actual Kunoichi in the series, due to the fact that she originates from a japanese ninja clan. She also uses kodachi swords and kunai, and her fighting styles are Nin- and Taijutsu. ** Skarlet was also considered to be the first actual kunoichi, as her fighting style based on Taijutsu and she also used Kunais and kodachi swords. However, since she was Shao Kahn's personal assassin and fights on Havik's side, she can't be considered one, since she isn't part of a Ninja clan. * The name of her Ninja clan "Aoi Hono" translates to "Blue Flame", a pun on Akira's fire and ice powers. ** It could also be a reference to manga "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist", because the clan hunts down demon, and the protagonist of "Blue Exorcist" Rin Okumura is the son of the devil, and uses blue flames in his demon form. * Her name may also be a japanese female name, but is more common to be used for males. This is similar to Reiko and Hotaru, their names however, are female names only. * In all interactions with Cassie Cage, Akira calls her child. This may be due to Akira being immortal since 200 years, and is, biologically, 224 years old. This is similar to Kitana, who also called Cassie child in one of her interactions. ** Also, she calls Mileena the "Mad Empress" in one of their interactions. This is how she was called in the Mortal Kombat X Comic Series. * Throughout the Story mode and two of their interactions, it is hinted that Kung Lao and Akira know each other a long time, and also both have a crush on each other. * Her first fatality is called "Rip off?" due to the fact that it starts exactly like Kitanas "Dark Fan-Tasy" and she rips of their head and torso. Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Character Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Character Category:Female